marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vertigo (Savage Land Mutate) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Real name unknown Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Assassin Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: Former member of the Savage Land Mutates, later a member of the Marauders Base of Operations: Formerly the Savage Land, now mobile Origin Place of Birth: The Savage Land Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: MARVEL FANFARE #1 Origin: Origin unknown. History Vertigo is apparently a native of the Savage Land, a tropical jungle on the Antarctic continent. It appears that Brainchild, one of the superhuman beings known as the Savage Land Mutates, used advanced genetic engineering techniques to endow her with superhuman powers. (It is even possible that Vertigo originally had a much different physical appearance, which was also altered by Brainchild’s artificial mutation techniques.) It was as a member of the Savage Land Mutates that Vertigo first battled the team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. It has not been revealed how Vertigo came to join the Marauders, a band of mutants who worked as assassins in the employ of the enigmatic mastermind known as Mr. Sinister. Sinister sent the Marauders to murder the entire population of the Morlocks, a community of mutants living underground in the New York City area. Vertigo and her partners succeeded in this task, killing the vast majority of the Morlocks. In the course of this "mutant massacre," the Marauders first clashed with the mutant teams of adventurers known as the X-Men and X-Factor. Subsequently, the X-Men thwarted the Marauders’ attempt to carry out Sinister’s order to murder his former pawn, Madelyne Pryor, in San Francisco. Later, Sinister sent the Marauders to battle the X-Men during the time of the demonic invasion of New York City known as the "Inferno." Recently, Vertigo has been active with her original team, the Savage Land Mutates, with no explanation as to why she has left the Marauders. Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: 115 lbs (52 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Silver Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Vertigo possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Known Powers: Vertigo is an artificially enhanced mutate who possesses the superhuman power to disorient another living being’s sense of balance, thereby inducing sensations of vertigo and possibly unconsciousness. Her superhuman power appears to be psionic in nature, and presumably functions by acting upon the organs in the inner ears of her victims that control their sense of balance. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * A character similar to Vertigo named Hypnotia appeared in the Marvel Action Hour Iron Man animated series. * Vertigo, along with most of the other Marauders, is perpetually cloneable by Mr. Sinister, which explains how several of the Marauders have returned from the dead on numerous occasions. This has lead to speculation that there may actually be more than one Vertigo, which would explain her appearances with both the Marauders and the Savage Land Mutates. Other media Vertigo also appeared in the X-Men Animated Series. She was one of the followers of Mr. Sinister in the Savage Land. In the series, her powers were amplified after Mr. Sinister genetically modified her with Magneto's DNA. External Links * Vertigo on Wikipedia References * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Savage Land Mutates members Category:Marauders members Category:Copy Edit